Code of Conduct (episode)
Code of Conduct is the fifth episode of NCIS Season 7 and the 143rd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis As Washington D.C. celebrates Halloween, the NCIS team investigate when a Marine is found dead in a car in a supposed suicide although evidence later suggests that the suicide was staged and that it's actually murder, leading the team to find a killer in a case when the victim was disliked by nearly everyone while Ziva attempts to adjust to her new role as an NCIS Special Agent and also as the Probie of the team. Prologue The episode opens with three teenage boys in monkey masks having a night out on Halloween. As two act up, making gibberish monkey noises, the third one films them via a camera. Some time later, the group are busy throwing toilet paper rolls onto a tree in the front yard of a house with one even remarking that the male owner will be cleaning this up for days. Suddenly, a light comes on in the upstairs window with See alerting his friends, Speak and Hear. The three then retreat, hiding behind a truck. Seconds later, Hear remarks that it looks like they're clear with See stating that he loves Halloween. The three then remove their masks. As they do, one stops upon hearing rock music playing with another stating, "Isn't that Korby's car?". As they examine the car, Hear tells his friends that it sounds like Korby's rocking out even though it's late. Hear also remarks that G.I. Jokester must be getting lit up in there with Speak and See laughing. Hear then wonders if his friends are thinking what he's thinking. "Oh, yeah", Speak and See say. As they put their masks back on, one remarks, "Let's crash this party". One throws a water balloon at the car but they don't get any response whatsoever, causing Hear to wonder if Korby's asleep. Removing his mask, See remarks that Korby must be baked out of his mind. Hear approaches the car and sees a line emerging from the back of the car,with Hear wondering what the line is. Hear quickly realizes Korby isn't smoking. Speak and See soon join Hear and begin examining the scene. It then cuts to the car where the reflection of a man can be seen. Hear knocks out of the window, calling Korby's name but again, there's no reply. With that, Hear opens the door. It then cuts to show Marine Corporal James Korby sliding out of the driver's seat, dead, his lifeless eyes staring at nothing. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five As McGee waits for something on the phone, Gibbs arrives in with Tony asking Gibbs if he has any more apple cider before Tony found it "deciderly" delicious. Unsurprisingly, Gibbs just glares at Tony with Tony's smile eventually disappearing from his face as quickly as possible while McGee hangs before announcing that Barnes's alibi checks out: he was at the strip club until 2am and that they've got footage of him on security cameras. Major Events *Ziva begins her career as an NCIS Probationary Agent and it's also revealed that she has been an Agent for a week. *It's shown that Ziva does not like being called Probie. *It's also revealed that in some cases or if it involves a married couple, Tony usually believes that the wife is the one responsible for committing the crime. *Ziva reveals that McGee has been at NCIS for six years while she has been there for four. *Palmer gets his first ever head-slap from Gibbs. Trivia *While Tony and Ziva are looking through the list of people who signed out of the base on the night that Korby was murdered, if you pause, the name M. Roscommons can be clearly seen in the list. In real life, Roscommon is a county located in the North West region of the Republic of Ireland. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Halloween Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer